This invention relates to a method and apparatus for network devices remote from one another to exchange information through the Internet.
Remote communication between network devices, such as access to field-based equipment through a computer located in an office, is essential for reducing maintenance costs associated with data collection and repair works, and to improve system reliability. Eliminating unnecessary service calls and associated travel costs quickly returns the initial investment of purchasing and installing remote access systems.
In order to exchange information directly between two network devices in xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d via the Internet, it is essential that both devices have an IP address and be connected to the Internet. For example, in order for a web server to always be available to a person surfing the Internet with a web browser, that server must have a static IP address and be continuously connected to the Internet. There is a considerable cost associated with both a continuous Internet connection and a static IP address. When one of the network devices, for example a server, is connected to the Internet via a standard dial-up connection provided by an ISP using the PSTN (public switched telephone network) and a modem, the cost of the continuous open phone line and static IP address can be very high.
The basic concept of exchanging information between one Internet device and another that uses a phone line dial-up account and might not be continuously connected to the Internet is well known; however, these solutions typically involve a form of scheduling and/or an intermediary. For example, the Internet e-mail is a form of scheduled retrieval, while an Internet faxing may be managed by a fax provider""s Internet gateway, serving as an intermediary.
This invention is directed to a method and apparatus that allows one network device that is connected to the Internet to gain direct, real-time access to another network device via the Internet that is initially offline and connected to an idle phone line, but is ultimately brought on-line and accessed, on-demand, in a seamless manner by the first network device for the purpose of exchanging information.
The present invention features an off-line remote device with an embedded web server that connects to the Internet on-demand. Additionally, the invention includes a process that allows a user, using only a standard Internet browser program or other similar program, to gain access to a remote web server that is initially offline, but ultimately brought on-line, on-demand by the client in a seamless manner. In general, in one aspect, the invention provides a system for accessing a remote device. The system includes a server with a static IP (Internet Protocol) address to manage requests from at least one remote device to access from and/or provide information to, an on-demand web server with a dynamic IP address monitoring and providing information about the remote device. The on-demand server is located remotely from the server. The on-demand server is accessible after a wake-up connection from the server in response to a request from a client computer. The client transmits authentication information to the server to initiate requests to access the on-demand web server. In one embodiment the server with the static IP address is a tapping web server and functions in response to a request for accessing information to cause the at least one remote server to connect to the Internet.
Aspects of the invention can include one or more of the following features. The on-demand web server and the tapping web server can host at least one web page as user interface, the wake-up connection from the tapping web server to the on-demand web server can include a telephone ring through a telephone connection. The on-demand web server can gain Internet access via a telephone connection and a dial-up ISP (Internet Service Provider) account and can have an assigned dynamic IP address by an ISP. The on-demand web server can pass the dynamic IP address to the client computer through at least one web page hosted by the tapping web server. The client computer can run a web browser to access the at least one web page hosted by the tapping web server to transmit authentication information. The authentication information can have a user ID and a password. The tapping web server can be continuously connected to the Internet through an ISP using a dial-up modem. The remote device can have a boiler controller. The on-demand web server can reside on the boiler controller and can have a PC in electronic communication with the remote device.
In another aspect the invention provides a system for accessing information available at a remote device. The system includes an on-demand web server monitoring and providing information received from the remote device and a tapping web server in connection with the on-demand web server. The tapping web server is permanently connected to the Internet and managing user-initiated requests to access information available at the on-demand web server through the Internet.
Aspects of the invention can include one or more of the following features. The system can have a client system to initiate requests for accessing the on-demand web server. The on-demand web server can be connected to the Internet after receiving a wake-up call from the tapping web server. The wake-up call from the tapping web server can have a telephone call through a telephone connection or a Ping (Packet Internet Grouper). The tapping web server can be connected to a database storing information about connection status of the on-demand web server.
In another aspect the invention provides a system for accessing information available at a remote location. The system having a corporate web server continuously connected to the Internet. The corporate web server hosting at least one web page accessible to a client running a web browser, a tapping web server linked to the corporate web server, the tapping web server hosting at least one web page for receiving requests from the client for accessing information at the remote location, and continuously connected to the Internet and an on-demand web server connectable to the Internet after receiving a wake-up demand from the tapping web server through a modem. The on-demand web server providing information about the remote location through at least one web page accessible to the client through the Internet.
Aspects of the invention can include one or more of the following features. The wake-up demand from the tapping web server to the on-demand web server can have a telephone ring through a standard POTS connection. The on-demand web server can gain Internet access via a standard POTS connection and a dial-up ISP account. The on-demand web server can be assigned a dynamic IP address by an ISP for gaining Internet access. The on-demand web server can pass the dynamic IP address to the client through the tapping web server. The client can transmit authentication information to the tapping web server for accessing information at the remote location. The authentication information can have a user ID and a password. The tapping web server can be continuously connected to the Internet through an ISP using a dial-up modem. The wake-up demand from the tapping web server can have a Ping (Packet Internet Grouper). The tapping web server can be connected to a database storing information connection status of the on-demand web server and can be linked to the corporate web server through a hyperlink in the at least one web page hosted by the corporate web server. The client accesses can have at least one web page hosted by the corporate web server by entering the domain name of the corporate web server in the web browser.
The invention provides a method for accessing information from a remote device at a remote location. The method is issuing a connection request, connecting an on-demand web server to the Internet in response to receiving the connection request, and accessing information regarding the remote device available at the on-demand web server through a web browser run on a client application connected to the Internet
Aspects of the invention can include one or more of the following features. They can establish a connection between the web browser run on the client application and a tapping web server, and can send authentication information from the client application to the tapping web server. Another feature can connect the on-demand web server to the Internet and can dial to an ISP, and receive a dynamic IP address from the ISP. Accessing information regarding at least one remote device can further pass the dynamic IP address to the tapping web server, and it can direct the web browser run on the client application from the tapping web server to the on-demand web server according to the IP address. The issuing a connection request can consist of calling the on-demand web server through a POTS line and can send a PING to the on-demand web server to check connection status.
The invention provides a computer program, residing on a computer-readable medium, for fulfilling a client""s request to connect to an on-demand web server at a remote location, the computer program has instructions for causing a computer to receive a request from the client for accessing the on-demand web server, communicate with the on-demand web server, obtain an IP address of the on-demand web server, and pass the IP address of the on-demand web server to the client.
Aspects of the invention can include one or more of the following features. The instructions can cause a computer to communicate with the on-demand web server, check a connected database for a connection status of the on-demand web server, and can call the on-demand web server through a telephone connection if the connection status is negative.
The invention features an apparatus for providing remote data access over the Internet. The apparatus has a detector to receive a signal indicating a user-initiated request to connect, the transmission media to transmit and receive information to and from the Internet, the processor to convert information from the remote device into at least one HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) document, and storage to store at least one HTML document. The invention also features a method to respond to a user-initiated request from a remote location to access local information. The method includes connecting to the Internet, receiving a dynamically assigned IP address, forwarding the IP address, and disconnecting when a maximum idle time is exceeded. The invention can include a response to a PING after connecting to the Internet.
Aspect of the invention also include a method including providing a first network device connected to the Internet, to manage access to a second network device with the second network device being initially off-line and connected to a idle phone line and is brought on-line after receiving a tap from the first network device.
Advantages in the implementations of the invention include one or more of the following. Since a remote web server connection can be established using a standard web browser, authorized Internet users can access the on-demand web server without customized software. Furthermore, since the web server is not required to be continuously on-line, exorbitant metered or unlimited monthly phone line usage charges are avoided. Under the scheme of this invention, and assuming the availability of an ISP that supports a local access number, only nominal local metered usage charges apply and only during user-initiated sessions. Another advantage to having a web server not permanently connected to the Internet, as in this invention, is that this web server does not need a permanent (static) Internet address, further reducing the total connection costs. Finally, under one implementation, this invention can xe2x80x9cwake upxe2x80x9d the on-demand web server without incurring telephone usages charges. Overall, savings are realized through reduced maintenance costs and reduced downtime of the remote devices because of instantaneous monitoring.